In recent years, regarding management of whether a patient takes medicine as instructed by a doctor (hereinafter, referred to as medication management), Patent Documents 1 to 3 describe techniques of detecting and recording the ejection of a pill from a case.
In addition, Patent Documents 4 and 5 describe pill cases which can eject pills one by one.
Patent Documents 1 and 6 to 9 describe devices which assist a patient in taking medicine as instructed by a doctor, by informing the patient that the time for taking medicine has come, or the like.